


Back To You

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Angst, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Natasha has a lot on her mind as she realizes Bucky is here to stay. How much does he remember from his days as the Winter Soldier, and more importantly, does he remember her?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic! A bit of a different pairing for me but it's nice to try something new! I will attach a youtube link, I recommend listening before you read or during to set the mood!
> 
> https://youtu.be/rTOviMmVoLI

_ ☆Took you like a shot/Thought that I could chase you down with a cold evening/Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you☆ _

Some small part of Natasha's brain was scolding her, “You should know better", but she must be going soft because it was a very small part compared to the side of her that wanted to knock Steve down and drag Bucky off to sit on his face until he had a single shred of self confidence. Who gave him the right to brood like this? It was miserable, and it turned her on.

_ ☆And every time we talk/Every single word builds up to this moment and I've gotta convince myself that I don't want it even though I do☆ _

"Steve I dunno…" Bucky trailed off, anxiously rubbing the back of his head and flicking his eyes to meet her gaze for a moment, sensing the heat they held before he shrugged. Nat bit her lip in an effort to suppress a groan.

_ ☆You could break my heart in two/But when it heals it beats for you/I know it's forward but it's true☆ _

"Come on Buck, it's gonna be more awkward if you sit this out than if you come." Steve pressed, patting his friend on the shoulder. The event in question was a get together at King T'challa's palace in Wakanda. He had invited the Avengers to tour the kingdom after they helped capture the man responsible for his father's death. Steve continued pleading with Bucky, begging him to come along and she zoned out despite having been recruited to help convince Bucky to come.

_ ☆I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to/When I'm lying close to someone else/You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it/If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you☆ _

She wondered if he remembered as well as she did, or if it had been blocked out by his Hydra conditioning. Still, there was something there for her in his gaze. A dim flicker of interest, familiarity. She recoiled from the idea it had been a mission, that she had just been a target to bed because there had been nothing but raw need during their encounters. He would show up at random no matter where she was, no matter how deep her cover. Sometimes he was hurt, sometimes he was covered in blood she knew wasn't his but she never asked questions, there was no need. 

_ ☆We never got it right/Playing and replaying old conversations/Overthinking every word and I hate it cause it’s not me☆ _

“Alright.” Bucky groaned, and she snapped out of it. “I’ll go.”

“See, that wasn't so hard, was it Buck?” Steve laughed, and Bucky shrugged, looking at her.

“So it’s settled?” She looked at Steve, Bucky's gaze on her setting her skin on fire.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” He bumped her playfully, and she crossed her arms.

“Hey, I was here for moral support.” She smiled, but her breath caught as she saw something similar to jealousy flash across Bucky's face at her closeness with Steve. She must be seeing things. As far as she could tell, this Bucky was a far cry from the man she had gotten to know so well under the sheets, but that was something she was willing to work around and wait out, or so she thought.

_ ☆And what's the point in hiding/Everybody knows we’ve got unfinished business/And I’ll regret it if I didn’t say this isn't what it could be☆ _

"Enough!" She had silently stomached the entire flight to Wakanda and put up with him dancing around her for hours, hands in his pockets and following Steve around the party for fear of being left alone for a moment. She took her chance and dragged him into the hall when Steve ducked into the bathroom. He acted clueless until she shoved him roughly, and his back met the cool stone wall of the palace hallway. "What do you remember Barnes?"

_ ☆You could break my heart in two/But when it heals it beats for you/I know it's forward but it's true☆ _

Bucky's eyes were wide at her outburst, Natasha was normally so composed, but it seemed her facade had broken. Something about him made her weak.

"Uh, not much. Sorry about the gunshot wound. Steve told me about it." He mumbled sheepishly before he winced and pointed at her abdomen weakly before looking back to the floor, trying to keep himself neutral. He remembered everything. The taste of her, the silk of her skin, the sweet cries of pleasure and the feel of her mouth on every inch of him.

_ ☆I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to/When I'm lying close to someone else/You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it/If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you☆ _

"Liar." She closed the distance between them and he shook his head. She felt heat rising beneath her skin being this close, his breath a breeze against her neck.

"This isn't a good idea." He whispered, and she pulled back for a moment. He remembered.

"Lying to me isn't a good idea." Her chest was flush against his, and he saw the familiar glimmer of silvery scarred flesh on the side of her throat, and she smiled, smug.

_ ☆I’d go back to you/What was there wasn’t sure/But I’d go back to you/I know I’d go back to you☆ _

"Fine. I remember. But that was different." He swallowed hard, and she pulled at the lapels of his tuxedo, eyes pleading at him to see her side.

"It doesn't have to be."

"It is. He isn't me. We.. we're different. That wasn't me Natasha. I would only let you down." He squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to watch her crumble before him, but behind his eyelids obscene memories flashed, her on her knees greedily choking on him, laid back and spread apart across the bed, all things he couldn't have.

_ ☆You could break my heart in two/But when it heals it beats for you/I know it's forward but it's true/Won’t lie, I’d go back to you☆ _

"You won't." She stepped back, and he opened his eyes at the loss of her against him. "Give yourself an ounce of credit once in a while, not many people would resist that kind of invitation." She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing in on her ribs to hold herself together and turned to walk away. "Which is on the table still, should you ever choose to accept it."

_ ☆You know my thoughts are running loose/It’s just a thing you make me do/And I could fight but what's the use/I know I’d go back to you☆ _

Her heels echoed against the marble as she hurried back to the ballroom with tears blurring her vision. How could she be so stupid? She sounded easy, desperate. She was the Black Widow, she was trained better than this, but where does she draw the line when retraining herself to love? She was lost in thought and found herself winding through the halls instead of returning to the party, and upon turning a corner rather quickly ran straight into Wanda.

_ ☆I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to/When I'm lying close to someone else/You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it. If I could do it all again/I know I'd go back to you☆ _

“Oh! Oh Nat! I’m sorry!” Wanda gasped, running her hands down her dress before looking back up at Natasha, her face flushed.

“What are you doing out here?” Natasha was immediately defensive, her guard thrown back up in an instant.

“Are you okay?” Wanda ignored the question, tilting her head at the older woman instead.  _ You have to be quicker than that to trick a telepath _ Nat supposed before looking around feverishly.

_ ☆I'd go back to you☆ _

“Actually, I could use some… advice. I suppose.” She confessed, and Wanda's face lit up with concern before pulling the other woman inside the nearest room.

“Hello Miss Romanoff…” A slightly confused Vision chirped upon their entry to the room, and Wanda shoved him towards the door.

“Rahat (shit), Vizh! Go back to the party! And I thought I told you to tuck in your shirt!” She called after him, the last part fading to a strangled squeak.

“So that's happening huh?” Nat smiled as Wanda turned back to her, face flushed again.

“Well it’s gotten a bit ahead of itself, I will admit but... functioneaza; it works. He makes me happy. He has for a long time and after everything that just happened we didn't want to waste any more time than we already have.”

Nat looked around the room for something to focus on, realizing the love smitten girl in front of her had managed to do what she couldn't. Sure, the circumstances were different for her, but nonetheless, she was practically glowing with happiness. It was a nice change of pace for her. Happy looked good on Wanda Maximoff, and it had been a while since she had seen it on herself. 

_ ☆I'll go back to you☆ _

“But we are getting pe langa subiect (off topic), you needed advice?” Wanda wrung her hands and settled against a shelf, waiting for Natasha to find her voice.

“Yes.” She watched Wanda carefully before continuing. "And if you tell anyone what I'm about to confess to, I will tell the team what you and the toaster are up to."

"My lips are sealed."

_ ☆I know I'd go back to you☆ _

Wanda was surprisingly helpful, despite her age she had a lot of life experience. Natasha wasn’t sure her “long game” approach would work on Bucky, but it had inspired a few other ideas. She entered the ballroom with a renewed air of confidence, but was still caught off guard when Bucky approached her slowly.

“Wanna dance?” Bucky raised an eyebrow in time with her, and he chuckled as he took her hand in his, leading her to the floor. She saw Wanda and Vision swaying in a corner and smirked before her attention was pulled back to Bucky, his hand on her waist.

“Cheeky.” She wound her arms around his neck, and she could feel everyone's eyes on them.

“I’m not saying this can’t work, doll, I’m saying that if we try, I want the chance to date you. The other guy, he was about one thing. I want the rest of it too.”

“And by the rest of it you mean?” she looked back to him, a fair amount of fear in her eyes at the prospect of him wanting a house, the kind with a white picket fence. Fear that he wanted to fill that house with kids, to 

“I mean I wanna take you to the movies, whatever people do these days.” He brushed a curl back from her cheek, and she relaxed, resting her head on his chest.

“Alright. We can do whatever people do these days.” She felt dizzy, but it was nice. At some point he had entwined their fingers, and their hands were held together against his chest next to her cheek as they swayed. Everyone was watching, but it didn't matter. Across the room, Wanda shot her a thumbs up and she smiled. Maybe the long game wasn’t so bad after all.

_ ☆I know I'd go back to you☆ _


End file.
